Vending machines typically include coin changer devices for accepting coins of different denominations. These coin changer devices function to authenticate each of the coins inserted into the vending machine and to determine the denomination of each of the coins. Once this function is accomplished the coins are routed within the coin changer device to one of three possible destinations. The first destination, assuming the coin has been determined to be acceptable, is to a coin tube where the coin may be stored for subsequent payout or escrow purposes. The second possible destination, again assuming the coin is acceptable and the coin tube to which it should be routed is full, is to a cash box for later retrieval by a route man or other service personnel. A coin which is deemed unacceptable is typically returned to the customer via a coin return cup associated with the vending machine.
The acceptor portion of the changer is usually designed as a separate module that performs coin validation and routing functions. This module is connected to the changer mechanically and electrically with ease of installation and removal in mind. Presently, when a technician needs to remove the acceptor from the coin changer while the changer is installed in a vending machine, the chute that feeds coins into the changer often must be moved or disassembled. This is because the chute can extend into the funnel of the acceptor to prevent jams or coins inadvertently leaving their proper path. This causes the process of replacing the acceptor to take additional time in order to complete the additional steps. Therefore, there is a need for a coin changer that allows the removal of the acceptor when the changer is installed in a vending machine that does not require a technician to move, disassemble or remove the coin chute.